The present invention relates to railcar coupling systems, and more particularly to rail car connection assemblies comprising draft gears and draft sills and couplers in railcars.
Rail cars are interconnected by couplers attached to draft gear assemblies at the ends of adjoining railroad freight cars. The draft gear assembly is disposed in the draft sills at the ends of the freight cars. The draft sills are commonly cast or fabricated sills that are mounted at the ends of the center sills of the railcar. The sidewalls of the draft sill each have a front stop and a rear stop, with a draft gear pocket between the stops. The draft gear assembly is received in the draft gear pocket. The draft rear is connected to the coupler and adapted to transfer motion to the car while absorbing impacts from train action events. A front resilient member cushions the coupling from impacts caused by draft events where the coupling is pulled away from the car. A rear resilient member is built into the draft gear to protect the coupling from buff events where the coupling is forced toward the car. This movement of the coupling causes an expansion and compression of the resilient members and movement of the yoke and followers of the draft gear.
The components of the draft gear may deflect from the axis of the draft sill causing the yoke, followers or resilient members to come in contact with the draft sill sidewalls inside the draft gear pocket. This contact can be very severe causing damage to the draft sill. The damage increases the maintenance and reduces the service time for the car. Draft sills are adapted to allow replacement of the draft gear and coupling but, draft sill repair requires more time and labor.